choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Daly
Briar Daly, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is your character’s best friend and lady's maid. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Briar has black hair in a high bun, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and a baby blue dress that covers her arms. Personality Briar is a sweet, kind-hearted person who cares deeply for her friends, as shown when she was willing to leave her home to be with your character in Edgewater Estate. She is also extremely supportive of her friends and is willing to do practically anything to make them happy. However, despite her sweet nature, Briar has a defensive side. She is not afraid to speak her mind, as shown when she yelled at Mr. Sinclair for almost running over her in Chapter 1. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Journey Ahead * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 5: The Road to London * Chapter 6: An Intimate Affair * Chapter 7: Opera St. James * Chapter 8: Ill Repute * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 10: On Your Marks * Chapter 11: The Clock Runs Out * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 14: Fight or Flight * Chapter 16: Season's End Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 3: Homeward Bound * Chapter 4: Back to the Beginning * Chapter 5: Celebration * Chapter 6: A New Set of Rules * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 9: Until Dawn * Chapter 10: In the Balance * Chapter 11: A New Horizon * Chapter 12: The Deep End * Chapter 13: Changing Tides * Chapter 14: Before the Bell Tolls * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm Relationships Your Character Briar is your character’s best friend, and is shown to care very deeply about her. Because of this great bond, Briar volunteered to be her Lady’s Maid so that they could spend even more time together. Briar encourages your character to come outside of her shell a little bit, and is her closest confidant. Edmund Marlcaster Briar and Mr. Marlcaster have a very flirty relationship, and from the way that Mr. Marclaster glances longingly at her whenever he sees her, it is obvious he has a crush. Miss Daly claims to have seen a nicer side of him and really believes he is a good person, even going as far as defending his actions when he left Your Character in London, saying that he regrets doing it and that it was all his mother’s fault. However, she constantly says that her relationship with him can never become a reality, and believes that he doesn’t care about her that much. Arthur Woods Briar and Mr. Woods have a flirty relationship as well, and it is obvious from the way Mr. Woods gets flustered around Miss Daly that he has a slight crush on her. However, Briar may not feel the same way, because whenever she is asked about how she feels about him, she never gives a direct answer, instead changing the subject or saying that doesn’t really know how she feels about him. She does care about him, but she also cares about Mr. Marlcaster, so it is hard for her to make her choice on who she loves more. Pavarti Daly Pavarti is her mother. Other Looks Briar Daly.png|Casual dress Briar Maid Outfit.png|Maid Outfit Briar Daly full body.png|Full view Full View of Briar in Dress.jpg|Full View of Dress Trivia * On her character card, she is called Miss Daly instead of Briar. * She is the third non-playable character to have two love interests that are not the MC, the first being Madison Eckhart from the The Freshman and The Sophomore series respectively and the second being Autumn Brooks from the High School Story series. *You can play as Briar in Book 2, Chapter 11 to say farewell to Mr. Woods and Mr. Marlcaster. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Playable Characters